Due to negligence, accidents, or anger people find from time to time that a doorknob being opened inwardly smashes into the adjacent wall often making at least an indentation and often a hole in the wall member. Such holes are difficult to patch, as there is a no base for SPACKLE to stick to. The device of this invention fits in the hole between the injured front interior wall member and the rear wall member of the wall to provide a substrate for receipt of SPACKLE such that the hole can be completely filled in and painted or papered over as needed.
There is also a need to fill in holes even bigger than a conventional doorknob. This device permits holes as large as six inches in diameter to be filled in prior to spackling.
It is a first object to define a device to fill in a hole made by a doorknob.
It is a second object to provide a device that is mounted between an interior injured wall member and the wall member spaced away adjacent thereto.
It is a third object to provide a device that permits the user to fill a hole in the wall between a void front wall member and its sister spaced away interior member.
It is a fourth object to provide a device that permits the hole from a doorknob impression to be readily filled in.
It is a fifth object to provide a support for Spackle for the repair of apertures in a wall having been injured by projectile such as a fist, a fast-moving doorknob or even a bullet.
The device of this invention indeed serves as a base for the repair of such holes in an interior gypsum board wall. And a novice can carry out the job.
The invention accordingly comprises the device possessing the features, properties, the selection of components which are amplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the appended claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be made to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.